Family Christmas Card
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is another installment of my "Family" series, with my happy Hotchner family. It's a review of their year through their annual Christmas card. It is a one-shot and a very standalone story.


**A/N: I've wanted for a long time to get a certain person into this story. I had the basic concept idea of this story in the back of my head; however a short Twitter convo with AvngAngl sparked the POV of this story. Mission accomplished! Thanks luvs!**

**All rights to the CM characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios.**

**I proudly claim the OC's as mine.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Across the country, a family's usual Christmas card was arriving to various addresses. That included a particular one in Las Vegas.

Diana Reid was looking out the large window of the dayroom at Bennington Sanatorium, reflecting a bit as she had paused from writing in her journal. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the smiling face of Molly, her favorite nurse. "Diana, I have some mail for you," she said, handing her two envelopes.

Diana looked at the first white envelope and immediately knew who it was from by the handwriting. "My daily missive from Spencer," she smiled. Diana looked at the second envelope and didn't recognize the handwriting. She balked for a second and then looked at the return address. _Deer Valley Road_ it said. Diana looked at Molly. "I'd forgotten it was that time of year again." She looked at the envelope again and then smiled. "I can't believe that Spencer's boss and his family remember me. It's special to me," she quietly smiled at Molly. "I'll read Spencer's later," she said, putting that one in her dress pocket, opening the other envelope. Molly rubbed her shoulder and walked away to let Diana have her privacy.

She pulled out the card that was like a mini-book in her mind and smiled at the cover. _Happy Holidays_ it said at the top with a picture of the family all sitting on horses in the middle; _from the Hotchner's_ it said under the picture.

Diana smiled at the lovely family picture and opened the cover to read the next page. _Christmas greetings to all of you from the family on Deer Valley Road. We hope our annual holiday post finds all of you in good health, happy spirits and ready to celebrate the birth of our Savior._

_It's been a usual busy year for us. February took all of us for a long weekend to Florida to watch Matt in a baseball tournament the Cavaliers were playing in. We got some time at Disney, which all of us thoroughly enjoyed._ Diana laughed at the picture of the entire family wearing their Mickey Mouse ears with Cinderella's castle in the background.

_June found us living out of our suitcases for part of the month. We took our usual ten day trip to California to visit the Barkley family, enjoying the ranch and spending time with all of them. The picture on the front is from a wonderful day we spent exploring the ranch on horseback._

_After returning from California and enjoying a few down days together as a family, we traveled by train to New York City for the baptism of Wyatt Hotchner, Aaron's brother Sean and his wife Leslie's son born in February. Aaron and I were proud to serve as his godparents and the boys loved spending time with their new cousin_. Diana studied the beautiful picture of the family all dressed up in a church with Cait holding Wyatt.

She looked at the next picture of the family on a boat with Lady Liberty in the background. _We also took the opportunity to take in some of the city, including the Statue of Liberty, the World Trade Center Memorial and exploring the local neighborhoods. It was a wonderful two weeks together as a family and is a very precious memory of the year._

_Early November found us once again traveling for sports, this time to Richmond as the high school football team that Mike is a part of played in the Virginia State 3A Championship game. Grandma and Grandpa Brooks, along with Aunt Jessica were there as well to see the Woodbridge Cardinals win 35-10_. Diana smiled at the picture of the all of them, including the grandparents and Haley's sister, flashing number one on their fingers with Mike in the middle between his parents, wearing a gold medal hanging from a blue ribbon around his neck.

Diana looked at the top of the next page of the beautiful picture of the three boys with the family dog. Spencer had written her about the newest picture of the boys that was now adorning Aaron's office. _Our three sons are still a growing bunch of young men._

_Matt is in his sophomore year at the University of Virginia, majoring in pre-law. Dad and the Barkley grandparents are finally getting their family lawyer and Matt is doing very well with his studies. He will start baseball practice with the Cavaliers once he returns from the holiday break. Yet, he and his roommate/best friend Pete are already working out together during their time away from school. A new season of traveling for baseball game awaits us._ Diana studied the picture of the oldest Hotchner son and marveled at the now very much handsome young man.

Underneath the paragraph was hand-written message. _Blessings and joy to all of you this holiday season! Matt_

She looked at the next picture and shook her head at the muscular young man that was no longer the skinny teenager. _Mike is in his senior year at Woodbridge High School. Besides playing football this fall and baseball next spring, he is highly involved in taking Advanced Placement classes for his entry into college life next fall after his graduation and open house to celebrate the occasion. He's already dropping hints for that menu. After reviewing many college options, he has selected to major in Chemistry at Georgetown University. Mom can keep a close eye on him._ _Happy New Year to you all! Mike_ was under the paragraph in his handwriting.

_Jack is our ever growing, exuberant second grader._ Diana smiled at the happy boy that had so much tragedy in his early life. She thought back to Spencer's letters about that dark time shaking her head and then smiled at the picture of the obviously happy, well adjusted boy. _He's our championship reader and world class speller; something he should pass along to his older brothers! Jack is also the family puzzle king and world class sports fanatic, rooting for his Nationals pro baseball team and the Green Bay Packers football team, with Uncle Jake as their back-up quarterback. His many school activities keep Aaron and me on the go. And he continues to be mom's prodigy on the piano. Thank goodness for my little man._ Diana studied the excellent penmanship of Jack's message. _Merry Christmas to all! Jack_

Diana beamed at the next picture. _With the older boys, the girls come and go in their lives. Yet, one lady is a constant in our family. Beans is our still her happy go lucky self and a joy to have around._ Diana laughed at out loud at the next line. _Woof_ it read, with a paw print.

Turning the page, she studied the beautiful picture close up picture of Cait and Aaron. They were each dressed in yellow sweaters with Aaron holding her in his arms. Fall colored leaves were a blurred background. _Aaron and I, as usual, had an extremely busy year with our jobs, plus jugging everything with the boys. Aaron's job with Justice keeps him and his team traveling around the country, and teaching at Georgetown still keeps me on my toes._

_Yet, we both had a bump in the road with our health this year. I suffered an injury to my hip/back in early April which required surgery. And Aaron had to have emergency surgery in October, due to a flare up of scar tissue in his abdominal area. I'm happy to report we are both completely recovered and both issues have, in the long run, made us both more stable and functional health wise. We need it to keep up with our active family._ Diana smiled at their handwritten messages. _Peace on Earth Aaron Good Will to All Cait_

Diana looked at the page on the right page to see a gorgeous picture of the whole family. The boys were all in brown pants like their parents with Matt wearing a brown sweater, Mike wearing green and Jack, an orange one. The background was still the maple trees, with the boys sitting on a branch of a tree. It was then that Diana noticed the whole family was barefoot with Cait and Aaron standing underneath the branch. Beans happily sat at their feet.

Diana smiled at the caption. _From our home to yours we wish you the best of the season and the brightest of the New Year. Aaron, Cait, Matt, Mike, Jack and Beans_ read the printed signature. She pulled the card closer to read the fine print at the bottom of the page. _The baptism picture is compliments of Aunt Leslie's digital camera. The rest are from Lisa Parker Photography. _The next line read_ Check out her wonderful work at…._ Diana shook her head at the web address. "Damn government," she commented.

She flipped the page over to the last half page that was filled with more family pictures for the first two-thirds. She smiled at the pictures of the boys swimming at where she now knew was David Rossi's cabin and other little family moments like Aaron and Jack craving the Halloween pumpkin. _The last third is intentionally blank_ Diana thought and smiled at the handwriting.

_Dear Diana,_

_I know Spencer has by now filled you in on the wonderful Thanksgiving the team all had here at our home. Please know you were thought of many times and included in our hearts with all the smiles and laughter. I hope, wish and pray for that one day, you'll be able to join us in our "family" tradition. It would mean so much to Spencer._

_Until then, please know I will keep our mother pact promise and do my best to take care of your son. He continues to grow into being a very fine member of the team and Aaron is extremely proud of him._

_All of my love to you Diana with my warmest love and thoughts._

_Cait_

Just then a nurse's aide came around carrying a tray with a small plastic cup that Diana knew was her afternoon medication and a glass of water. She frowned until she felt a re-assuring rub on her shoulder. Diana looked at Molly's face. "Diana, you know you have to take them."

"I know Molly." She accepted the medication, sipping the water to it get into her system. Molly rubbed her shoulder. "Molly, could you be a dear and do me a huge favor. I don't have any money but if you….."

Molly pulled a slender bag from behind her back with her left hand. "Your Christmas card for the Hotchner's," she smiled, "from Hallmark." Diana largely smiled. "When you finish it tonight, leave it on your desk in your room. I'll pick it up in the morning and mail for you."

###

**A/N: My usual end of story shout-outs. To the merry gang at CM Rev; all my Twitter tweeters; the OK Teach and my 'Sconnie sister hxchick, who I finally heard from recently! *happy dance***

**And to my mentor: the 2013 CM Profiler's Choice award winner for Best Story. Congrats Thn0715! I'm sorta proud of you babe.**

***deep knightly bow***


End file.
